Mystery Man!
by Princess-Hermione2
Summary: Hermione recieves anonymous love letters, when she finds out who it is she is stumped and falls in love...! Want to know who it is...? Keep reading and you will find out!Thankyou!Please read and review! I have edited chaper 9 so that it can be rated PG13
1. The Letters!

Diclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own the characters such as Harry, Hermione and Ron. These characters belong to Ms Joann Rowling author of the Harry Potter series. A/N- Please review on the story. I still have more chapters but have not yet finished writing them! Please bookmark me (Princess_Hermione) and come back every now and then to read me new chapters.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~The Letters~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke to find flowers on the end of her bed. "Third time this week!" Pavati mumbled as she walked out of the dormitory.  
  
Hermione looked to her bedside table where 2 bunches lay in vases. She pulled back her bedclothes and sighed. Her brain was working overtime wondering who her secret 'admirer' was. She sat with her legs dangling of her fourposter bed for a few moments before getting up and stretching. She picked up the note that lay in the red roses, it read-  
  
I LOVE YOUR SWEET SMILE  
  
She added to the 2 others in her draw. The others read-  
  
I THINK I LIKE YOU and I'M YOURS FOREVER  
  
She got dressed and walked down to the great hall. Before enterring she stood in the doorway and glanced around at the four tables. Everyone she saw she had thought of them being her 'admirer.' She decided to foget about it because it was probably just some stupid prank. She sat down and ate some yummy toast with strawberry jam. Mail came as per usual except an owl flew to Hermione and landed on her shoulder. It was holding a white envelope with a huge love heart on it She opened the envelope making sure Ron and Harry couldn't see.  
  
DEAREST HERMIONE I LOVE YOU DEAR I HAVE ALL YEAR WE ARE NOT FRIENDS BUT THAT WE CAN EASILY MEND I'LL STAY INTOUCH I'M SORRY IT NOT MUCH SOON IT WILL BE JUST YOU AD ME LOVE ALWAYS...  
  
"Aghhhh!" Hermione sighed. she desperatly wanted to know who it was.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full  
  
"Nothing! I just remembered some homework!" Hermione grabbed her things and walked away.  
  
"But its the holidays and we don't have any homework!" Ron yelled after her.  
  
Hermione had to get away from the caos around her, she wandered outside and melt the fresh winters air. She sighed once again and sat down beside the lake and watched the ripples. She tried to control herself, the interest was driving her mad. She hadn't been so interested in something since Professor Flitwick taught them levitation of a feather. She decided to ignore it for the time being. 


	2. Sleeping Beauty!

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunatly) own any of the characters in this chapter of my story - The Secret Admirer. They belong to a Ms JK Rowling author of the brilliant Harry Potter series. The series by JK Rowling are unique (one of a kind) and i do not own any of her basic plot lines or her ideas. :)  
  
A/N- i hope you enjoy my secound chapter, please review. I do promise there willl be more of this story. So far i have written 3 chapters and starting my fourth so they will be posted soon! ;)  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~Sleeping Beauty~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
  
"Hermione?" a voice was raging through her head.   
  
"Hermione, wake up!" Hands were now tight around her shoulders shaking her awake.  
  
"Wa? Get off," she mumbled randomly.  
  
"Hermione its cold, come on its dinner time and I'm vanished!" She could hear more clearly now. She opened her eyes and saw Ron standing over her. She suddenly felt the cold and noticed her surroundings. She was still down at the lake, she was soaking wet with what seemed like dew or rain.  
  
"Oh my, wa's time?" She said drowsly.  
  
"5:52pm," Ron said helping her of the wet grass "Arry and I were worried sick, he went looking for you in the castle!"  
  
"Sowy, muts feel asleep," She spoke through a yawn.  
  
"Ya don't say!" Ron said sarcastically "C'mon have something to eat." They walked up to the Great Hall.  
  
"Miss Granger!" McGonagal's voice boomed behind them "Why, may I ask are you all wet?"  
  
"Fell asleep..." yawned Hermione "...outside!"  
  
"Silly girl," McGonagal sighed "You might have caught a cold! After dinner you will go to see Madame Pomfrey fora flu shot."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, a quick spell to zap you dry and warm..." she thought for a moment "drilo rictola!" McGonagal pointed her wand at Hermione.  
  
Warm orange sparks swarmed over Hermione and in an instant she was beautifully warm and dry.  
  
"Thanks Professor!" Hermione whispered.  
  
They sta down to eat meat pie and mashed potato. Harry wandered in a few moments later looking puffed "Where have you been?"  
  
"Feel asleep," Hermione sneezed.  
  
"You better go see Madame Pomfrey," Ron said.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room at 8:30 and sat infront of the fire with Ron and Harry. Soon enough she had had enough of their quidditch talk and went to her dormitory. She walked over to her bed to find another letter on her pillow.  
  
I LOVE YOU  
DON'T FORGET ME!  
  
Hermione put the letter with the others and slept.  
  
*~~2 WEEKS LATER~~*  
  
Hemrione woke on christmas day to find an awful lot of presents at the end of her bed, on her bedside table and on the floor. This was not unusual for her. The opened them-  
  
lollies  
clothes  
jewlery  
a new pilllow  
books  
bits and bobs  
  
The list went on and on and on and on.  
She got to the last one- a gold neclace with a love heart hanging from the chain. The note read-  
  
PLEASE WEAR IT!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS  
YOURS ALWAYS  
YOUR ADMIRER  
  
Hermione clipped it around her neck and admired it in the mirror. 


	3. Neglected!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the basics of Rowling's ideas. I own the story contents eg. my own ideas. I do own the character that does appear in this chapter *Bethany*  
  
A/N: Hey, I have been having trouble with Fanfiction lately so please wait for the next chapters to come up! Please enjoy my story ;)! If you read any of my story would you please review so I know what you thought of it. I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling is not up to your standard but i do always spell check either on the computer or my mother does it. THANKYOU! :)   
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~Neglection~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
For over a month Hermione had not received a letter or any sign of her admirer. She didn't feel the same any more in some way the 'admirer' made her feel...special?!  
She was so confused with it all she one nearly neglected her homework not to mention her friends She had told no one of the admirer not even Ron or Harry.  
  
Now being in her 7th year at Hogwarts School Of With Craft And Wizardry she had learnt that this sort of thing was *as they say* 'girls talk.' Hermione had never developed a real friendship with any girls at Hogwarts. She had to admit she did miss sharing 'girly' secrets with someone else.  
  
She missed her friend Bethany so much she could cry. Bethany had been Hermione's best friend since their first day of *as they say* 'Little School.' Bethany had been crying from missing her mummy when Hermione comforted her, ever since they have been attached. When Hermione had to leave for Hogwarts she did not know what to tell her darling friend. She wanted to tell the truth but when she looked in 'muggle protection' by Gary McLag she found out for the safety of the magical community it was unsafe to tell any muggle that you were a witch/wizard that did not belong to your own family. Hermione's mum came up with a story that she was living with her Granddad in Scotland so that she could get a good education. (A/n making this up hehe shhh!) She said that if Bethany wanted to write she could give the letters to Hermione's mum and she would make sure they got to her. She had never written.   
  
"MISS GRANGER! Please, would you care to listen?" Professor McGonagall pulled her from her thoughts.   
  
"Sorry Professor," Hermione blushed frantically.  
  
"As I was saying, when you are transforming one being into another being you must always know what you are doing. Many things have gone wrong in transformation history. Some people only transform half of them self and it is really hard to get back to one thing or another. For example................"  
  
The bell rang just in time. Hermione could feel her self getting up tight. She was neglecting everything at the moment and it wasn't good. Everyone started packing up their things and walking out chattering about how funny it would be if someone was to things put together for the rest of its life. Hermione headed for the door.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in an undertone making her halt "A word if you don't mind!"  
  
Hermione turned around to face Professor McGonagall's desk. McGonagall sat behind it on her chair.  
  
"Please, do sit down," She pointed her finger at a chair behind Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," She sat down as she was told.  
  
"Miss Granger I wanted to have a word with you. Lately, I don't know if you have noticed, you have been very vague and neglecting you school work. This i should think you would already know is a very important year as your N.E.W.T's are coming up in a couple of months." McGonagall said. "Is there anything I need to know?"  
  
"No miss," Hermione did not feel at all like telling Professor McGonagall about the 'admirer.'  
  
"Well do you understand that you must get your act together?" McGonagall asked "This year will effect your whole life! You are one of the best students in your year group and i know you can be the best."  
  
"I understand," She raised her head to make eye contact with the Professor that had taught her many years. She had grey hair always tightly up in a bun, a green pointed hat and green robes that she almost always wore. She was a nice but stern lady and Hermione had always favoured her as her favourite teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"O.K then i hope to see you in better form next time then," Professor stood up to show her out.  
  
"Yeah sounds good," Hermione muttered an agreement as she exited the classroom.  
She headed to the Great Hall, the corridors were empty because dinner started 10 minutes ago. As she turned around a corner she bumped into no other than Draco and co. She smacked into Draco hard and was rubbing her shoulder to soothe the pain.  
  
"Sorry," Malfoy mumbled. Hermione was shocked, Draco Malfoy said sorry to 'her' a useless mudblood in 'his' opinion.  
  
"Thats O.K," She stuttered, he BLUSHED!!!!  
She rushed of before the it went where she thought it was going. After dinner she went straight to her dormitory where she found yet again another note-  
  
DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TOMORROW?  
  
She thought hard "Tomorrow, tomorrow? 14th February?" and then (eventually) it clicked "Valentine's Day!" She whispered with excitement. She got into bed because she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. She was too excited to sleep, she tossed and turned all night long. At 2:18am she came down with an awful case of butterflies in her stomach. At 6:06am she decided to just get up. 


	4. The Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't think i own any of the characters in this chapter!  
  
A/N: pleased read and review! ;) thankyou! Hey that sorta rhymes!  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~The Fight~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hermione got out of bed and had a Valentine special shower. It consisted of 3 minutes of warm strawberry suds, 4 minutes of hot red soapy water, 5 minutes of warm sweet lovers foam, 2 minutes of lovers lust soap, 6 minutes of it all mixed together with a dash of heartbreaker essence and 1 minute rinse. 20 minutes later she stepped out feeling totally refreshed, smelling great, feeling great and looking great. Her skin was smoother than silk and her hair looked really good.  
  
Seeing it was a pupil free day Hermione dressed in her pale pink mini skirt, white knee high socks and a white singlet top. She picked up her hairbrush and tied her hair in a high pony tail with a pale pink ribbon. She put on her pale pink cardigan for extra warmth and went down to the great hall.  
  
On the way most people were wearing the same sort of clothes like Hermione. Many boys whistled as she walked down the narrow corridors.  
  
She got to the hall at 7:02am. A few people were up already, including, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Parvati and her twin sister Padma and a few younger students were scattered here and there.  
  
Hermione walked up to Parvati and Padma "Happy Valentines Day!" she winked at them both "Who is that from?" she said pointing to the letter Padma was holding in the palm of her hand.  
  
"None of your business!" Parvati said turning her back on Hermione so that she had blocked Hermione from the conversation.  
  
"Gosh, you don't have to be so mean about it!" Hermione spoke up to them "You think you are so much better than me! Do you think i don't have any feeling?"  
  
"No, you don't have any feeling!" Parvati turned to face her "After all you have never had a friendship with a girl here at Hogwarts so you wouldn't understand!" She said pompously. (A/N: pompously means snobbishly but snobbishly is not word!).  
  
"Oh, who is miss 'know it all' now ay?" Hermione argued "What do 'you' think I was trying to do? Yeah, you guessed it, make friends!"  
  
"Sorry but we don't want to be 'your' friends!" Parvati smiled "You see we are just to good for you mudblood!'" She smiled slyly and turned her back on Hermione. BIG MISTAKE!  
  
Hermione clutched her hand around Parvati's shoulder, she pulled her around to face her. WHACK... the sound of Hermione's hand impacting against Parvati's face echoed down the Hall.  
  
After Parvati recovered form the shock she through a punch at Hermione hitting her in the corner of her left eye.  
  
"MISS GRANGER, MISS PATIL!" an apauled voice echoed behind them.  
They turned around to find Professor McGonagall! Hermione blushed automatically.  
"Both of you! My office NOW!" She turned on her heel and marched out! The girls followed with their heads down.  
When they reached her office she barged the door open and sat behind her desk. She signaled them to sit down. They sat in the 2 chairs infront of the desk.  
  
"Would one of you like to explain what happened just then?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Anyone?" Professor McGonagall asked "One of you TELL me what happened!" She ordered.  
  
Hermione spoke up. She told McGonagall how she had tried to make friends with Parvati and Padma, and how Parvati called her a mudblood. Then she told McGonagall she lost her temper and slapped Parvati and then Parvati punched her.  
  
"Shame on you Parvati!" Parvati bowed her head as McGonagall spoke "Detention and a letter home, also 5 points from Gryffindor!" Parvati bust into tears "Hermione although you were tempted you still hit another student! 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor, you may leave."  
  
Hermione nodded and headed for the door, she checked her watch 7:37am. She went back to the Great Hall.  
She sat at the Gryffindor table. She ate a piece of love heart shaped toast with strawberry jam and then heart shaped eggs. 


	5. Valentine Post!

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah in this chapter. The rest belong to 'you know who'!  
  
A/N: eNjOy! ThAnKyOu 4 rEadInG!  
  
story title: Mystery Man: Chapter 5-  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~Valentine Post~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hermione was joined by Ron and Harry at 8a.  
  
"Whats up?" Harry said in a concerned tone.  
  
Hermione told them what had happened with Parvati.  
  
"How dare she call you a mudblood!" Ron was disgusted.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron!" Hermione said. She was getting tired of Ron sticking up for her all the time. It was like...as if...like as if her liked her!  
  
"Yeah, but she shouldn't have said it though!" Ron muttered.  
  
"Look!" Harry pointed upward. Hundreds and hundreds of owls zoomed into the Great Hall carrying pink and red envelopes.  
  
2 came to Ron, 5 came to Harry and 6 came to Hermione.  
  
Hermione quickly hid hers under the table. Harry saw her do this but decided not to ask.  
  
"Who are yours from?" Hermione asked the others who had automatically ripped their valentines open.  
  
"Mum!" Ron raged.  
  
"Who else?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Parvati!" Ron through them in his bag in anger "Why do my valentines have to be from 'Parvati' and my mum?"  
  
"Just lucky i guess!" Harry mumbled.  
  
"So who's are yours from then?" Ron asked.  
  
"One is unsigned, one is from Ginny, one is from Lavender, one is from Hannah..." Harry looked confused "Who is Hannah?"  
  
"Dunno!" Ron said.  
  
"Isn't that the pretty girl in year 6?" Hermione asked pointing to a Ravenclaw girl with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Cool, go Harry!" Ron smacked him on the back in a friendly way.  
  
"Who is the last one form then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Its form..." Harry opened the envelope "...CHO!"  
  
Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho smiling at him, he waved and she waved back!  
  
"I have to go to the girls room!" Hermione said getting up "See you guys later!"  
  
She walked out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall but instead of going to the girl's bathroom she went up tot he library where she knew nobody would be. She sat down at the window and opened her first envelop-  
  
Dearest Hermione, Happy Valentines Day! Hope you get many cards and have fun! Our love always, Mummy and Daddy xoxoxo  
  
Hermione burst into tears. She missed her mum and dad so much but never showed it. She wished they were here! She wiped her eyes and moved on.  
  
Hermione, I love you, Love Krum!  
  
"Aghhh!" Hermione sighed why did Krum have to send a valentine? She was so over him.  
  
The next one was nicely decorated and well written.  
  
My Darling Hermione, I miss you allot. Your mother showed me how to send this to you. How is school going? By the way, your mum told me about you being a witch and all. That is so cool! Can't wait to see you, catch up in the holidays! Love Forever, Bethany!  
  
Hermione could not believe her eyes! Her friend had written at last! Hermione opened her 4th letter-  
  
Hermione, Happy Valentines Day! Love Nanna.  
  
Trust Nanna, Hermione thought. She picked up the envelope on top.  
  
Dearest Hermione, I love you! Please don't hold this against our friendship! Love always Ron.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped "Not Ron!" He was such a good friend to her and would hate to hurt his feelings! She decided to open her last letter-  
  
My Dear Hermione, Meet me at the Freedman Willow, at 10am today. To finally find out who I am! I love you! Happy Valentines Day! Yours always, Your Mystery Man.  
  
Hermione read it again and again and again. She could not believe she was finally going to meet her 'admirer!' She couldn't move! She tried to get up but he legs wobbled underneath her!  
  
She got out her wand "Jelly Legion!" Her legs stiffened and she was able to get up from the ground!  
  
A/N: My chapters are still really short so I am sorry but it doesn't seem right to have it all under the same chapter! It needs to be split up! pLeAsE rEvIeW! Thankyou! :)  
  
**~~**Sexc Pom/ Princess_Hermione**~~** 


	6. The Decision!

Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story. All the characters in this chapter belong to Rowling.  
  
A/N: Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~The Decision~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hermione frantically looked at her watch 9:51am! She only had a few minutes to get down to the freedman tree! She picked up her letters and stuffed them in her jacket pocket. She ran out of the library knocking a few books out of their shelves. She ran downt the corridor and jumped half the stairs.  
  
Then she stopped.  
  
Thoughts ran through her mind "What if its all a sick joke?" "What if its a set up and half the school will be there?" "What if the admirer is Ron or Neville or Dean!" The 'what if's' went on until she reached it "What if its real!"  
  
Hermione was unsure about the whole 'admirer' thing. She didn't know if she wanted it to be real or not. What would happen if it was real but she didn't like the person who was her 'admirer?'  
  
She didn't know what to do.  
  
She could either go and find out or be a coward and run up to her dormitory.  
  
She sank to the gorund and thought hard.  
  
"Hermione?" Someone brought her from her thoughts "Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see....  
  
PARVATI!?  
  
Hermione did not know what to say.  
  
"I am so sorry about this morning! I'll understand if you don't forgive me but I was jelous!" Parvati whispered.  
  
Jelous? Why would pretty Parvati Patil be 'Jelous' of her?  
  
Hermione spoke up "Why would you be jelous of me?"  
  
"All those letters and flowers!" Parvati said with her head down "I know i shouldn't have been mean to you!"  
  
"Has Professor put you up to this?" Hermione asked "Cause you don't have to appologise if you don't want to!"  
  
"No she didn't, I just thought it was the right thing to do." Parvati replied.  
  
"Ok, well I supose I forgive you then and I'm sorry for slapping you!"  
  
"Well atleast you didn't give me a black eye!" Parvati pointed ti Hermione's eye.  
  
"Serious?" Hermione laughed "I can't believe i have a black eye on Valentines Day!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Its cool!" Hermione got up "I have to go!" She looked at her watch 9:58am. "See you later!" Hermione yelled as she ran down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Bye!" Parvati called after her.  
  
Hermione bolted throught the doorway to the Entrance Hall and rushed into the grounds. Heaps of people were sitting down at the lake enjoying the fresh sunshine on the winter day.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called from the lake "Come down ere!"  
  
Hermione ignored him and ran aorund to the bakc of the castle where the Freedman tree lay. There was a bench there so she sat down to catch her breathe.  
  
She waited and waited pacing around the tree. At 10:07 she decided to leave she turned around to find a tall muscular body with blonde hair and tanned skin. He turned around and Hermione gasped...  
  
Draco Malfoy stood infront of her!  
  
A/N: Sorry it is short but I need to start a new chapter for this. 


	7. The Admirer!

Disclaimer: I own no character in this chapter.  
  
A/N: Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~The Admirer~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"If you don't mind Draco but I'm waiting for someone so could you just go away for a little while?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"I know you are waiting for someone!" Dracoa said softly.  
  
"How do you...know?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Because you are waiting for me!" Draco said to Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! Harry and Ron's enemy! Hermione had liked him since third year but was to afraid to tell. She had never thought of him as the 'admirer' though.  
  
She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Hermione mumbled.  
  
"No! I swear it isn't!" Draco looked so beautiful standing the dazzle of sunlight. He took a few steps toward Hermione so that they were less than a metre apart.  
  
"But i thought you hated me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I just dislike Potter and Weasley," he took her hands.  
  
"But I have never really hated you!" Draco whispered.  
  
"Really?" Hermione looked into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Really! Want do i have to do to convince you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Kiss me!" Hermione whispered with her head down.  
  
Draco put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that he was starring into her brown loving eyes. He leant forward and kissed her. They both pulled back a little shocked but leant in again because it seemed right.  
  
"I love you!" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"I think I love you too!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Potter can't know!" Draco told her.  
  
"I know!" Hermione knew in her heart that Harry would absolutely hate to know that her and Draco were a couple.  
  
Hermione never thought she would ever feel this happy and close with someone. At this moment of time everything was perfect to her and she didn't want it to stop. She only wished that Harry and Draco would be friends or atleast stop being cold towards each other.  
  
Draco and Hermione lay underneath the Freedman Tree until the bell went for lunch.  
  
"see you this afternoon?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! After lunch meet down at the draw bridge! Ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there!"  
  
They went separate ways to lunch.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked as she sat down.  
  
"You know, around," Hermione replied.  
  
"No i don't know!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, is it really any of your business?" Hermione said losing her temper "Because last time I checked I was allowed to be alone sometimes!"  
  
"What ever!" Ron turned back to his meal.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted him as he sat down.  
  
"Hello!" He smiled and waved over to the Ravenclaw table where Cho was sitting.  
  
"Harry, why is Cho here for another year? Wasn't she supposed to have finished last year?" Ron asked.  
  
"She wanted is doing a teachers course for a year, just attending classes and watching the teachers!" Harry replied happily.  
  
"I am so glad that you two have someone special!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well you have Cho and she has whoever it is she won't tell us about and i have no one!" Ron got up and walked out of the hall.  
  
"Whats with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno!" Hermione replied. Ron had been acting very weird lately Hermione had a feeling it was jealousy.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review please! THANKYOU! 


	8. Love

Disclaimer: JK owns everything in this chapter except my story line. ;)  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't very eventful but please read and review i promise it will get better. :) Thankyou! :D  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~Love~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
After Ron left Hermione looked at her watch 2:55pm.  
  
"Already!" She said out loud.  
  
"What?" Harry looked up.  
  
"I have to go," Hermione said running out of the hall "See you at dinner time!"  
  
Hermione ran faster than she had ever ran, down to the draw bridge to meet Draco. She looked around frantically as she stood on the bridge.  
  
"Great now he has gone! Trust good old Ron to stuff things up!" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hey baby!" A voice Hermione used to cringe at now made her smile broadly.  
  
Her heart was full of love and warmth as she turned around. She turned her head but no one was there!  
  
"Down here!" Hermione heard a voice from below her.  
  
She lay on her stomach and hung her head over the edge of the bridge. Her long wavy brown hair dangled down her face as she looked around. She drew her hands up to her face and pulled the hair back out of her eyes. She set her eyes on him at last. He was sitting on the little bit of sand under the bridge. The lake nearly reached his sport shoes as he sat and smiled up at her.  
  
"You're late!" He joked with her trying to make her feel guilty.  
  
Hermione got back on her feet and walked down to her love. She sat next to him. The moment was very tense between them both and they were both speechless.  
  
"So...?" was all Hermione could say.  
  
Draco took her hand in his and moved closer.  
  
At first the made Hermione uncomfortable but soon settled into it. they were shoulder to shoulder looking out to the ripples that the Giant Squid and other such animals made.  
  
"Mione?" Draco had never called her that before and it sounded good to hear him say it.  
  
Hermione turned her head toward him "Yeah?"  
  
He put his warm hand up to her face and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, his hand brushed down her cheek and under her chin. He pulled his hand away nervously.  
  
"Are you...like...ready for a proper relationship?" Draco stuttered nervously.  
  
"...Yes...! Course I do!" Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione leant in and so did Draco. Their lips touched each other. He kissed her well glossed lips sweetly then they leant into the kiss and hardened it. Draco placed his hands around her slim lined waste and they lay on the bank together.  
  
They stayed there for over 2hrs, talking about their feelings before they were going out.  
  
At 5:15pm Hermione stood up, she brushed her self down as she had dirt all over her. It had been raining lightly and she was a bit wet as the bridge leaked a bit.  
  
Draco lay still.  
  
"I have to go!" Hermione explained.  
  
"No.....!" Draco moaned.  
  
"Sorry!" Hermione put out her hand and he took it. She wrapped her other hand around his arm and pulled him up to standing position. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and leant in and hugged him tight.  
  
Nervously he wrapped his arms around her bonny back and squeezed her tightly. They lent out of the hug.  
  
"See you babe!" Draco kissed her hand.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione replied.  
  
Draco walked up toward the qudditch pitch, Hermione walked to the castle. Hermione looked over to Draco but he didn't turn around. Hermione walked into the castle and a warmth rushed over her as she felt the warmth of the fires going in the hall. She walked in and dinner was being served. She sat down next to Parvati and helped herself to roast chicken.  
  
"Hey Mione!" Parvati said as Hermione dumped herself down.  
  
"Hi," Hermione replied.  
  
Parvati had never called her Mione either. What was with people lately calling her Mione?! First Draco and now Parvati Hermione didn't know weather she liked it or not!  
  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day. You missed the best activities in the charms room!" Parvati talked as she ate.  
  
"Ummm...I was...I had to do stuff!" Hermione could not think of anything to say.  
  
"Well in charms we got to levitate people's hearts from their body and if it was bright pink they were in love!" Parvati was very excited "It was so cool!"  
  
Hermione wished she could have been there.  
  
"Mine was slightly pink and everyone kept asking me who it was!" She giggled slightly.  
  
"And Ron Weasley's was like hot pink but he got all embarrassed and had a temper tantrum when we asked who he liked!" Parvati explained "I can't believe him sometimes, he acts like he is 5 sometimes and it really bugs me. Like the way he practically ignored Padma in grade 4 at the Yule ball!"  
  
Parvati kept gossiping but Hermione wasn't really listening. She found her self starring at Draco all through dinner.  
  
"Hello? Hermione?" Parvati tapped her shoulder "Did you hear what i just said?"  
  
"No, sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"I said that Ron Weasley is very childish, its as if he can't look after himself!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Hermione agreed. Didn't she know that Hermione was Ron's friend? 'Weird' Hermione thought 'Well atleast she is talking to me, its better than nothing.'  
  
Ron didn't come down to dinner. Hermione really wanted to talk to him about what happened at lunch.  
  
Hermione stood up.  
  
"Are you going?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to get back to the common room!" Hermione said tucking in her chair.  
  
"Oh great!" Parvati exclaimed "I come with you!"  
  
Parvati talked non stop till they got to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Chocolate Frog!" Hermione said and the fat lady swung open.  
  
Parvati followed her and sat with Lavender.  
  
"Over here Hermione!" She called across the common room.  
  
Hermione looked around for Harry or Ron to save her but they weren't to be seen. She had no choice but to sit with them.  
  
She sat down and listened to them talking happily about Divination. Soon she saw Ron. To her suprise he came right up to her.  
  
Thinking everything was fine between them she said "Want to play chess?"  
  
"No i don't want to do anything with you! I see you have found some new friends! Took you long enough! That means me and Harry won't have to put up with you!" Ron walked off and sat by himself.  
  
Hermione burst into tears and ran to her dormitory.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review! 


	9. Sweet Sensations!

A/N: Please read and review, thankyou. I have edited this chapter because some people thought it was a bit full on and I recently agree with them I hope you still enjoy it!* :)  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~Sweet Sensations~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't sleep that night, all she could think of was Ron and how much he had hurt her. She cried and cried until 12am when she realised she would be keeping the others awake.  
  
Hermione went down into the common room and started to read but a mention of the Ronic spell made her burst into tears. She decided to go for a walked. She walked through the portrait hole and down the corridor. She turned left, right, left, left, right and right again. All of a sudden she bumped into someone.  
  
She looked up to see the face of no other than Draco.  
  
"Hey!" Draco said with excitement.  
  
Hermione kept her head down, she didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
He lifted her head up "Whats wrong?" he said in shock.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine," She saw he wasn't easily convinced "I'm OK, really!" She gave a short smile.  
  
"Good, well i know this place..."  
  
"In here?" Hermione said sarcastically referring to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well I'm not head boy for nothing!" He smiled cheekily.  
  
"Well where is this place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, follow me Madame and I will seek it for you!" He held out a linked arm and Hermione linked hers to it.  
  
They walked up staircases to the 7th floor.  
  
"Just around the corner...ah! Bingo!" Draco pulled out a key and unlocked the door.  
  
They stepped inside to see a wonderful room.  
  
There was a yellow wall, a lime green one, a hot pink one and a pale blue one. Inside was a bed and sofas.  
  
"This my dear is called the Galiga Common Room!"  
  
"Galiga?" Hermione raised a brow.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that is what I said!" Draco locked the door.  
  
"OK." They entered the room and sat on the bed.  
  
Draco lent across and they began to kiss passionately.  
  
Hermione wished to go further but was to embarrassed to ask or go ahead.  
  
Soon they were kissing each other and hugging each other.  
  
Draco ran his fingers across her stomach, giving her a tickling sensation. His fingers skimmed under the top hem of her Pj bottoms. He looked into her eyes and she nodded.  
  
"Draco...." Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco gasped, another nod from Hermione gave him permission.  
  
Draco kissed down from her neck and past her stomach. He kissed her shoulder which tickled her slightly.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
Hermione moaned at the delight of his wet lips against her soft skin. He came up and she tore of his shirt revealing a six pack and a cute tanned body.  
  
Hermione's body was so slim lined and in great shape. Her skin was like velvet against his mouth as he caressed her hand.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said in delight.  
  
Hermione rolled over to face him.  
  
She rubbed his tummy.  
  
"I Love you Hermione!" Draco expressed.  
  
She came up to his face and kissed him "I love you too."  
  
"Do you want this?"  
  
Hermione knew what he was asking "Yes."  
  
Draco rolled over her arm.  
  
"Aghh..." Hermione screamed, it hurt so much tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, are you OK? Did I hurt you? I am so sorry!" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, you did but I'm OK," Hermione winced in pain.  
  
"OK thats good!" Draco  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Draco asked with concern.  
  
"No," Hermione was positive about this.  
  
"OK, if you need to please tell me,"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco and Hermione made love for the first time.  
  
Draco moaned with pleasure.  
  
Draco came and Hermione swore she could explode. She felt so good and so did Draco.  
  
They rolled of one another and looked into each others eyes and kissed.  
  
Draco was sweating everywhere and Hermione felt very hot.  
  
"I'm so hot!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know you are," Draco brought her into his arms "And beautiful!"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Want a shower?" Draco asked.  
  
"If your coming." Hermione said.  
  
"Sure am!" Draco led her into the next room where there was a huge bathroom. The got into the shower and started to kiss. After about 15 minutes they got out and dressed.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock in the room where they had made love. It read 3:45am.  
  
"Shivers its late!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll walk you back to your tower," Draco offered.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione kissed him on the hand.  
  
They walked quietly to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Tonight was great Hermione!" Draco kissed her.  
  
"I agree," Hermione answered.  
  
"I better go," Draco kissed her one more time "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Hermione turned to the fat lady, she was asleep "Hello? Excuse me Chocolate Frogs!"  
  
The fat lady slowly opened and Hermione entered the Common Room and saw Harry in a chair by the fire.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"No where!" Hermione answered.  
  
"I know you have been with him." Harry said seriously.  
  
"With who?" Hermione asked shaking.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry yelled jumping up "How could you? You know I hate him and he hates me and he hate YOU!"  
  
"He doesn't hate me! He loves me!" Hermione cried.  
  
"No he doesn't Mione, he is using you!"  
  
"How would you know?" Hermione started to cry.  
  
"I just do." Harry yelled, he loved Hermione so much, more than a friend and he knew she would never have him.  
  
Hermione ran to her dormitory and lay on her bed. 'It couldn't be true? Draco couldn't be using her, could he? No her loved her, he had proven it my making love with her. Yes he did love her, he cared when she bleed, he loved her, he had changed!' Hermione convinced herself.  
  
She slept.  
  
  
  
~Thankyou~ A/N: Please review- what did you think? Should I keep going? Thankyou for reading. Sorry to everyone about chapter 8 and 5 they got stuffed hopefully they are fixed for good.  
  
Special Thanks to-everyone that has been reading!  
  
Sorry to tooned in about everything and i hope you read the next bits of my story! 


	10. The Shocking News

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter beside the basic plot.  
  
A/N: Please read and review.  
  
'The Shocking News'  
  
Hermione woke the next morning with black eyes from being up so late the night before. She got up and slipped on her slippers and went to have a shower. She was a bit sore from last night but was happy all the same.  
  
She got out of the shower and she got dressed. It was 9am and she was damn hungry so she walked downstairs to breakfast. On the way she ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey," Hermione tried to talk to him.  
  
Ron grunted in her presents and continued walking a few paces in front of her.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione ran after him "This is silly, please don't be so mad at me!"  
  
Ron kept walking without a word of acknowledgment that Hermione was there by his side.  
  
When Hermione reached the hall she spotted Harry moving toward her. He grabbed her arms so she was forced to listen.  
  
"Hermione, you have got to stop seeing him!" Harry ordered in an undertone.  
  
"Harry, let go of me." Hermione wrestled her arms so that Harry released them "Harry, why can't you just accept that Draco and I love each other? I thought you of all people would want me to be happy but i guess i was wrong!" With that Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
As she had bitten into a piece of toast the post came zooming above her head.  
  
Envelopes and parcels dropped everywhere but to Hermione's surprise a yellowish envelope with green writing dropped upon her lap. The envelope read-  
  
Ms Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts England.  
  
Hermione opened the envelope curiously. She pulled out a piece of yellow parchment and read it-  
  
Dearest Hermione, Would you please meet myself and Professor McGonagal in my office which is on the 2nd floor. You can notice it by the gargoyle outside, the password is lemon drops. Please come at 10am and don't bring anyone else. Yours sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch 9:25am.  
  
Hermione ate the rest of her toast and two cups of coffee before getting up and walking out of the hall.  
  
Her brain was about to explode with curiosity, she so wanted to know what Dumbledore wanted to see her for, she hoped it was exciting and fun.  
  
Hermione reached the 2nd floor with ease and found the gargoyle.  
  
"Lemon drops," She said in the direction of the gargoyle and the entrance to Dumbledore's office opened.  
  
Hermione walked up the windy steps up to a landing where she found a lovely room with many pictures on the walls. In the corner lay a Phoenix, there was also a desk with two chairs on one side and on the other... Dumbledore.  
  
"Come in Ms Granger," Dumbledore directed her to a chair "Please sit down and have a cup of tea."  
  
Hermione excepted Dumbledore's lemon tea and sipped it slowly.  
  
"I would rather wait for Professor McGonagal, is that OK?"  
  
"Yes, its fine with me," Hermione answered her headmaster.  
  
Soon they heard light footsteps coming from the stairwell.  
  
Professor McGonagal soon appeared with a straight face. She sat next to Hermione and faced Dumbledore and he nodded.  
  
Both of them were wearing frowns and Hermione guessed it wasn't a pleasant thing that they were going to tell her.  
  
"Hermione, your parents were on a holiday, is that right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, in Australia, they really wanted to get me off school but i didn't want to leave half way through the year so they went by themselves."  
  
"Yes very well. Hermione, I received new this morning about your mother and father that astonished me a great deal."  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your mother and Father...." Dumbledore cut off.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Your Father has died." Dumbledore bowed his head.  
  
"What? I mean how? I mean...." Hermione burst into tears and Professor McGonagal put her arm around her in a comforting way.  
  
"I am dearly sorry about your loss," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Why didn't my mother come and tell me? I mean she know how to get in contact with you if she needs to come here,"  
  
"Your mother has not been seen since your father's death, the ministry thinks Voldermort is involved in the death of your father,"  
  
"Voldermort?" Hermione said shocking herself for actually saying the name.  
  
"We believe he has your mother in his possession and dead."  
  
"Why would he kill my mum and dad for?" Hermione whimpered "They aren't magical."  
  
"I know, but because they have a muggle born witch they are connected to the magical world. Voldermort likes to course pain to all associated with good witches and wizards across the world."  
  
Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying.  
  
"Your grandmother is arranging funerals and you will be informed of the times and dates," Dumbledore explained "Would you like to stay here or for one of us to escort you back to the Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"No, thankyou, I'll find my own way back," Hermione wiped tears that were tickling her cheek.  
  
Hermione walked back out of the office and past the gargoyle. She so wanted to tell Ron and Harry. She trekked up to the Gryffindor common room with tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
She could hardly mutter the "Chocolate Frogs," as she stepped into the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
It was empty besides Ron and Harry playing chess by the fire. She walked up to them.  
  
"Oh my, its blubbering Hermione," Ron muttered as he moved his knight to E5.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Hermione yelled at them.  
  
"What do you want us to say?" Ron said earnestly.  
  
"I have just found out my mum and dad have been killed by Voldermort! A little 'are you OK' and comfort wouldn't go astray!" She yelled even harder.  
  
Hermione stood there in front of her friends who were both speechless.  
  
A/N: Thankyou, what did you think? I edited chapter 9 because it was a bit unacceptable. Please review and keep reading. 


	11. Only Ron

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise to be JK Rowling's.  
  
A/N: Please read and review.  
  
*Only Ron*  
  
"Oh, my god," Ron whimpered as he bowed his head in shame "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I'm sorry!" Harry stood up to comfort her.  
  
Harry placed his arms around her and embraced her as she cried.  
  
Ron felt terrible, all week he had been cold towards her and now her mother and father had been pronounced dead by no other than Voldermort!  
  
'You are such a idiot Ron, how could you treat Hermione so bad over nothing,' Ron thought to himself 'It shouldn't take something like this to make you realise you git.'  
  
Harry and Hermione came out of the embrace and Harry lead Hermione to a comfy lounge, where he sat beside her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for everything, I have been a real git all week and I am so sorry!" Tears ran down from Ron's eyes.  
  
He knew Mr. and Mrs. Granger quite well. He had stayed at Hermione's with Harry for 2 weeks the past summer and they had got to know the Granger's very well indeed.  
  
Hermione leaped into Ron's arms and cried "I love you Ron, your one of my best friends and I never want to fight again!"  
  
Harry smiled. He knew he shouldn't considering the circumstances but he was so happy they were friends again but why did it have to take this for Ron to realise.  
  
"Are you OK? I mean do you want to talk to anyone about it or anything?" Ron asked as Hermione sat back next to Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going to see Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagal told me the news only a short while ago."  
  
"What about everything, aren't you having time off? Maybe go home for a bit?" Harry asked.  
  
"I suppose, but I don't want to be alone. Do you think...Do you think you could come with me to my house?" Hermione asked, wiping away her tears from her cheek bone.  
  
"Of course we can," Ron said straight away "Do you want me to owl my mum to come?"  
  
"Yes please, that would be good." Hermione got up and paced the room, she walked to the fire and sat in front of it. The warmth swarmed over her but she felt lost and as if her heart had been ripped out and dragged through a bush and back.  
  
Hermione's life had gone from best to alright to terrible in a matter of days. The best- Draco and her, alright- when Ron and herself were fighting and terrible-losing both of her parents to a piece of scum, Voldermort.  
  
"Can I use Hedwig?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Sure, she is in our dormitory,"  
  
Ron wondered upstairs.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to comfort his dearest friend. He sat next to her beside the fire and put his arm around her. She looked into his bright green eyes and he stared back.  
  
Hermione was lost inside Harry's gaze, she could feel warmth from him, something made her feel the tiniest bit better. She leaned more into his eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione leaned forward and they kissed. Harry kissed Hermione hard but she pulled out.  
  
Harry knew that it was probably a heat of the moment thing. Hermione turned away embarrassed under the circumstances.  
  
Ron came down a few moments later with Hedwig.  
  
"Did you want to write anything to my mum?" Ron asked Hermione kindly.  
  
"No thanks, I'm right." Hermione put her head in her hands. She really needed a pain killer for her head was aching with serious pain.  
  
Hermione got up and walked toward the stairwell up toward the girl's dormitory.  
  
Ron flashed Harry a worried look but Harry mimed "Leave her,"  
  
Hermione slowly drifted up to her bed where she lay and cried into her pillow. She was an orphan and she knew it. She would never see her mothers shinning smile or hear her fathers happy laugh ever again. She would never beable to kick the soccer ball around with her dad or bake cookies with her mum. She could never ever have the feeling of real family loving again and she would never be a family again.  
  
Hermione stayed in her room through lunch and dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron came up to her on several occasions to check on her, but neither stayed long. They felt uncomfortable because they had no words to say.  
  
"Its so unfair!" Hermione screamed as she threw a chair across her dormitory "I hate you, I hate you!" She cried to no one in particular.  
  
"Why me? Why my mum and dad?" Hermione cried as she threw herself onto her four poster bed.  
  
Hermione sat up. A fact sprang to her mind.  
  
'Only Ron,' Hermione thought 'Only Ron has his parents. Voldermort is killing our parents off!'  
  
Hermione thought hard about this for a few moments then decided it was a total load of rubbish and she was just hurting. She got changed into her Pj's and snuggled into bed.  
  
She did not sleep that night.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review. I know that chapter was boring but the next one will be more eventful. 


	12. Dream

Discalimer: I own only the story line.  
  
A/N: Please read and review.  
  
Dream........  
  
Hermione ran toward her Father as fast as she could "Dad!"  
  
He was falling to the ground, he fell on his back with a loud bang that shook the rocky ground. Hermione ran to her father. She knelt down onto her knew and stocked his face "Daddy, wake up, please wake up!" The 17 year old broke down into tears. Big tear drops fell upon her fathers still body.  
  
A shadow cast over her and her father.  
  
"I am the unspoken one, you and all who know you shall die!"  
  
Hermione looked up to find herself facing no other than Voldermort.  
  
"No, I won't give in to you! I hate you, you killed my dad!" Hermione stood up to him.  
  
Hermione's mother walked passed Voldermort but he grabbed her as fast as lightning.  
  
He performed a curse onto her mother and Mrs. Granger was seen dropping to her knees.  
  
Hermione ran to her mother "Mum, stay with me." she was breathing slowly and heavily in big gasps.  
  
"Mum! MUM! Mum please...." Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's OK dear, its just a dream, your all right."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in her warm dormitory and looking into Mrs. Weasley's face.  
  
Hermione sat up and threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley and began to sob "I miss them! I miss them so much!"  
  
"I know dear, I know." Mrs. Weasley comforted the young adult "Now, how about some breakfast?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was holding a tray with toast and a coffee planted on top.  
  
"Thankyou." Hermione took the food gratefully.  
  
"How are you dear?"  
  
"All right I suppose," Hermione wiped her eyes. She knew they weren't coming back.  
  
Hermione ate the toast and coffee within a few minutes. She got up and stretched "I'm just going to have a shower."  
  
"OK, I'll be in the common room with Harry and Ron, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione had her shower and got dressed. She really wanted to see Draco. She went down to the common room where she spotted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Do you know when the funeral is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your father's is tomorrow."  
  
"And my mother's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They...haven't found your mother's body as yet," Mrs. Weasley told her.  
  
"Do you mind, I'm going to go for a walk." Hermione said, she turned on her heel and headed toward the Galiga Common Room hoping to find Draco.  
  
She walked into the room and saw him laying on the bed.  
  
She walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"OK," Hermione said, she reached across and kissed Draco.  
  
"When is the funeral?"  
  
"Dad's is tomorrow, they haven't decided mum's yet," Hermione couldn't bring herself to bury her mum without actually burying her body.  
  
"All right."  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day in the Galiga Common Room.  
  
Hermione went down to dinner in the great hall and many people said they were sorry.  
  
Hermione sat down and started to eat her roast beef when an owl flew in.  
  
she read the letter-  
  
Dearest Hermione, I can't get to your school unfortunately. I will see you tomorrow at the funeral, i miss you much and wish i could be with you. I love you dearly, Gran.  
  
Hermione sighed, she loved her Gran but can't see herself living with her.  
  
Hermione ate dinner then went to bed. As she lay there starring at her ceiling she kept thinking of Harry and her kiss. It was wonderful, but what was she doing? She loves Draco not Harry, well not that she knows off.  
  
'Why is my life so stuffed?' She asked herself.  
  
Hermione fell asleep listening to Mrs. Weasley's snores.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was really short. Please review 


	13. Goodbye

A/N: I found my self close to tears writing this.  
  
*Goodbye*  
  
Hermione woke at 9:55am and the sun was brightly shinning through her dormitory window. Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley's bed was empty. Then she remembered, the funeral.  
  
Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes yet again and her rolled over not wanting to face the day but after 5 minutes all so she convinced herself to go and say good-bye to her loving father.  
  
She got up slowly and got dressed not bothering to have a shower. She dressed in a black skirt that sat just above her knee. She placed a white singlet top on and a black leather jacket over the top. She looked in the mirror, she looked a total wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had mascara stains down her cheeks. She placed some make up on her cheeks to brighten them up and bit and applied lip gloss to shine her lips. She looked slightly better now.  
  
She did her hair in a plain pony tail and placed a white flower clip just above the elastic band. She sprayed a rose deodorant around herself and smiled weakly practicing what to say to people but she just ended up screaming and yelling at her self.  
  
"Why my parent? Why them, why not you!"  
  
"Dear!" Mrs. Weasley ran in from the door "Calm down!"  
  
Hermione was thrashing her arms around the room. she stopped and straightened up. She turned to Mrs. Weasley and frowned.  
  
"Sorry, are we going now or what?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"We will be leaving soon dear, just waiting for Ginny and the boys."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out of the dormitory. In the Gryffindor Common Room stood Dumbledore and McGonagal and behind them Hagrid stood wiping his eyes.  
  
Hermione raised her head high and walked toward them.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Dumbledore spoke first "Your Grandmother has arranged the funeral near your home. We will be travelling down to Hogsmede and apparating form there."  
  
Hermione nodded and sighed. Her chest tightened andher heart sank, she was close to tears but held back.  
  
Ron and Harry appeared a few minutes later followed by Ginny.  
  
"Mione!" Ginny ran into Hermione's arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered in Hermione's ears.  
  
They pulled out of the hug and Hermione smiled happy that she had a friend like Ginny "Thanks!"  
  
They all walked through the castle silently. Students watched as they saw the small group walking down corridors and into the entrance hall.  
  
An arm pulled Hermione around the corner and she faced Draco "Can I come?"  
  
"I wish you could, Harry and Ron..."  
  
"I don't care anymore. This is way to important for that rubbish, do you want to come clean?"  
  
Hermione nodded and took his hand and walked out into the grounds and caught up with the rest.  
  
They caught up and walked behind the others silently.  
  
Ron turned around to check on her "What the hell are 'you' doing here?"  
  
"Ron, calm down." Hermione said.  
  
"Calm down? How dare he come to your father's funeral."  
  
"Because I asked him to! Draco and I are in love Ron and you can't argue with me because it is not negotiable!" Hermione put her foot down.  
  
Ron backed down, he did not look pleased but all the same he held out his hand.  
  
Draco shook his hand and smiled. Harry strolled over with a frown on his face, he was not pleased at all. He deaply loved Hermione and didn't want this git in her life. He wanted her to love him but he knew this was what Hermione wanted. He held out his hand and shook Malfoy's.  
  
Draco smiled. He always wanted to be on the right side of Harry. In their first year he wanted them to be mates but it didn't turn out right. Why did he have to be such and insulting git? He didn't know the answer but he did know things were looking up for him, beside the fact that Hermione's family had been killed by some idiot that his father supported and expected him to do the same once he got out of Hogwarts. Draco remembered when his father had pulled him aside at King Cross and said to him that he would be trained to be a death eater when he was finished at school. Draco hated him so much. Why did he have to be born into this family? Born to be taught evil and disrespect? All he really knew was that he would never be a death eater.  
  
They walked on and soon reached Hogsmead.  
  
"I know that none of you yet have your license for apparation but we will be stretching the rules today." Dumbledore faced Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny.  
  
They each nodded.  
  
"Virginnia, could you please go with your mother. Ron you may go with Professor McGonagal and Harry you shall come with myself."  
  
"What about us sir?" Hermione asked shaking from nerves.  
  
"Ms. Granger I do believe you have apparated before?"  
  
Hermione remembered last year when they had escaped from Voldermort. She had apparated herself, Ron, Ginny and Harry back to Hogsmead.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And I am sure your father has taught you the art of apparating Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes he had sir."  
  
"Good, well if you want you can apparate together of seperatley but we need to get a move on!" Dumbledore gestered.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned to Draco and mouther 'Together?'  
  
He nodded in reply.  
  
He turned to Hagrid "I believe you have your umbrella Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid nodded.  
  
"OK, if Molly and Virginia would like to go first?"  
  
"Thankyou Albus!" Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's hand "Ready dear?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley clicked her right hand fingers together and they disappeared in seconds.  
  
"You next Minerva," Dumbledore pointed to Ron and Prof. McGonagal.  
  
Minerva took Ron's hand and they apparated.  
  
"Harry and I will go and meet you there," He turned away but turned back around to them "By the way we are going to London Mid-city Cemetery."  
  
They were gone in a flash of red fireworks.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
She nodded but grabbed his hand before he could walk any further "Thanks for making u p with Ron and Harry, it means allot to me."  
  
"No problem." Draco smiled and took her hand in his and they apparated.  
  
The feeling would have been great at any other time but Hermione couldn't find a happy bone in her body to enjoy this form of travel. They were there in 30 seconds.  
  
Hermione looked around at the cemetery, it was neat and tidy. She had visited here before with her Gran. She remembered her grandfather was buried here.  
  
The flowers were bright and beautiful, the air was fresh and the streets were quiet.  
  
Draco squeezed her hand effectively "You OK?"  
  
She nodded. They walked up to the church on the hill. It was a nice looking church with glass-stained windows and flowers. Dumbledore and the rest were already seated inside.  
  
At the front of the church stood a casket that held her father.  
  
'I never got to say good-bye.' Hermione thought.  
  
She dropped Draco off with the others and walked to her Gran. They embraced and she felt to loved and warm.  
  
"How are you Hun?" her Gran asked.  
  
"all right," Hermione put on a brave face "Could I please see him?"  
  
Hermione truthfully couldn't remember what he looked like but her knew it was just shock.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Hermione walked over to the casket and a man in black opened it up. Hermione looked up at the man and realised it was her mother's brother, he Uncle Greg.  
  
He smiled weakly but she did not return it. She starred down at her Daddy. He was pale and wearing his best suit and a tie. 'Funny' she thought, 'He always hated to wear ties!'  
  
She leant over and undid the tie, she placed it in her pocket and she undid his top button to make him look more casual. She walked away toward her Gran but ran back.  
  
She leant down to her dad's ear "I love you!" She leant over and hugged his cold body tightly. she kissed his hard, cracked lips and went to her Gran wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. 


End file.
